Bartender
by julianne.nicole
Summary: One-shot. Dean being a typical big brother.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot and Poet.

* * *

_Bartender_

_One-shot_

Another day. Another job. Another bar.

Dean likes this bar. Oh, yes, Dean likes this bar very much. Not one male worker, except for the cooks in the back, other than that all female. Female waitresses. Female bartenders. Oh, yes, this bar is the type of bar for him. In fact, he may never leave. He, not surprisingly, has already given his signature smile at some of the lovely females that have passed by their table, all of them giving him sexy smiles in return.

He loves the uniform too. Oh, God, those uniforms are driving him crazy. A jack daniels tank top to show off those two lovely gifts sitting on their chest, nice, tight jean booty shorts, showing off their long, tanned gorgeous legs, topped off with cowboy boots. He can't help but keep biting his lip every single time of these lovely ladies pass by him. Oh, yes, he is definitely letting one of these lovely, sexy ladies save a horse and ride a cowboy, save a horse and ride a Dean.

"Dean, seriously," Sam says, shaking his head at his brother as soon as Dean once again bites his lip as another waitress passes by their table. "Dude, you are being ridiculous. You haven't stopped looking at every single female working in this bar. You gotta stop."

"Oh, come on, Sammy," Dean says, leaning back in his chair. "We deserve to have a little fun now and then. There is nothing wrong with that. Listen here, little brother, I just want to have a little fun with one of these ladies before we hit the road again, looking for yet another job where something bad is going to happen like it always does. Both of us deserve to have a little break, a little stress reliever. And you bet your ass, I am going let one of these lucky, sexy ladies save a horse and ride a cowboy, save a horse and ride a dean."

"Dude, that is disgusting," Sam chuckles. "You are insane."

"Like you haven't done the same before. Come on, Sam, we have done nothing but bust our asses lately, we deserve to have a break, have a little fun once in a while and you are crazy to think that I am not going to let one of these ladies know what it is like to ride a little Dean Winchester," Dean smiles.

Dean manages to finish his big speech, a waitress places to beer bottles in front of the two Winchester brothers. Dean gives Sam a silent watch and learn look, before putting on his signature smile.

"Why thank you very much, sweethear-" Dean says as he turns to the waitress. However, when he sees the waitress, his smile and his entire face drops in an instant. "What the hell!?"

"Is there a problem?" The waitress asks, a smirk on her face.

"You bet your ass there is a problem," Dean says, more and more anger coming out of his voice with every single word he says. "There is a very, very big problem. The very, very big problem being that my twenty-year-old sister is walking around looking like that, with all these older men looking at her and drooling. You better get your butt back to the motel room and stay there and change for god's sake. What are you doing anyway? Poetry Patience Winchester! I can't believe you right now. Do you think that this is okay? Do you think you should be walking around like that? You are an open, easy target for the things we hunt and for these old bastards too. What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Dean, would you relax," Sam says, taking a swig of his beer. "Poet is getting us extra cash. You know the cash we need to get food and gas, rent motel rooms."

"Yeah, but there are other ways to make easy, quick cash other than our little sister walking around naked," Dean huffs.

"Not walking around naked, Dean," Poet says. "Just walking in as little as I could possibly wear without actually being a stripper. Although I do wish there was a stripper joint around here, I honestly would make big bucks there."

And with that, Poet Winchester walks away, leaving a stunned Dean Winchester and chuckling Sam Winchester behind.

"That's not funny, Poet!" Dean yells after her before turning to Sam. "The three of us are having a serious conversation tomorrow morning. I'm going back to the motel."

"What happened to that lucky girl who was going to ride a cowboy?" Sam asks before taking a swig from his beer.

"Nope, not gonna happen, Sammy," Dean huffs. "All these women seriously need to put more clothes on. Look at all those men, shameful. I hate this bar."


End file.
